Rainbow Dash(Green Lantern)
Rainbow Dash '''is much like the main timeline Rainbow Dash, but this one has a divergent history that has led her to become one of the members of the Green Lantern Corps. Skills and Abilities Like many other time line's Rainbow Dashes, this Dash has achieved doing the Sonic Rainboom twice, and assumptiously can do it at will, weaponizing it in various ways. A skilled and accomplished flyer regardless of the sonic rainboom, Dash has trained her whole life to get to the level of skill she's at now, all in order to get into the coveted Flying group, the Wonderbolts. As a Green Lantern she has access to the same set of powers every other Green Lantern does, which include interstellar flight, costume materilization, and the ability to create Hardlight constructs of various types, the only limit on what she can create from a construct being her own imagination. However all of her Green Lantern abilities and constructs can be disturbed by things that are Yellow. Personality Rainbow Dash is a loyal friend first, and thrill seeker second, if she makes a promise you know she'll keep it at all costs. Her loyalty to her friends makes her no less brash, impulsive, and extraordinarly cocky. This cockiness can often get her into trouble well so sure of her abilities that she declines help in a situation where she really needs it. Dash, in the past, has been shown to let fame go to her head, although her friends taught her a rathering embarassing lesson in this, it's unknown if she'll fall into that situation again. History Presumably Dash's life is very much the same as her main continuity counterpart, up until she performed the second Sonic Rainboom. After the ceremony at the best Young Flyers competition, Rainbow felt something calling her out into the forest, where she found a group of Aliens representing the Green Lantern Corps, they stated the will power it took for her to do the Sonic Rainboom was admirable, and they explained who they were, and that they came to recruit Rainbow Dash to be the Green Lantern of the sector her planet was in. She accepted, under the condition that she could tell her friends about it, she hated the idea of lying to the people she cared about the most. Dash, working as the Green Lantern for her planet, helped defend Ponyville from several threats and started to regularly save ponies from dangerous situations, this led to her gaining quite the following in Ponyville, the fame went to her head and she started to get reckless. To teach her a lesson, her friends invented the Super hero, '''The Mysterious Mare-do-well, Mare-do-well did much of the same tasks that Dash did, but without the Green Lantern Powers, causing Dash to become extensively jealous. Eventually Dash found out her friends plan behind the Mare-do-well rouge, and accepted that she should be a bit more humble in her role as a Super Hero. The other found that the Mare-do-well figure had gained too much attention to just disappear, and thus Twilight Sparkle decided to take up the role of Mare-do-well on her own. Later that day, a group of Monsters escaped from Tartarus, and Dash and Twilight Teamed up to send them back where they came from. After that event, Dash had to report to Oa for some extra training, worrying Pinkie Pie very much, somehow Twilight and Co had been teleported to Oa, and Dash's fellow Lantern, a pony like alien named Lightning Dust, put them into extreme danger. Lightning Dust and Dash having gotten along until then had a falling out, and Lightning Dust was banished from the Corps. Rumors persist that Lightning Dust encountered the Parallax entity and became Dash's version of Sinestro. Dash and her friends have been assigned by the corps and Princess Celestia to explore Rigel Prima's version of Equestria. Relationship Guide *Tank - pet *Pinkie Pie - Best friend *Lightning Dust (Sinestro) - Enemy, Rival Category:Characters Category:Pony Category:Superheroes